


The Ultramarines

by MistralAmara



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bodyswap, Episode: s03e10 Ultraworld, Remixed, Season/Series 03, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralAmara/pseuds/MistralAmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cally sings the blues. Set in an alternate season 3, just after a version of Ultraworld in which Tarrant reversed the containers holding Avon's and Cally's consciousnesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultramarines

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a challenge from Neil Faulkner to write a set of twelve-bar blues lyrics. I do have a tune for them in my head, but I'm afraid you'll have to make up your own.

Well I woke up this morning,  
     there was an echo in my head.  
Well, when I woke up this morning,  
     there was an echo in my head.  
I telepathed myself a message,  
     and warned myself to stay in bed.

I dragged myself down to the flight deck,  
     and all the rebel gang was there.  
Reluctantly I dragged myself down to the flight deck,  
     and all the usual gang of criminals was there.  
The room was full of snarls and leather,  
     aggression, soma, curly hair.

We found a planet shining silver;  
     Zen didn't know what it could do.  
We found a planet, it was lumpy and bumpy and silver,  
     and Zen's scans couldn't show what it might do.  
But you know, Avon seemed to like it;  
     I guess that should have been a clue.

Well, honey, I've had the blues, the indigos, aquas, and greens;  
But there ain't nothing compares to these lowdown Ultramarines.

You know, I don't know how I got there,  
     my memories are very few.  
I said, I don't know how I got there,  
     this sort of thing happens often since I joined this crew.  
I found myself down on this planet;  
     there were some men, and they were blue.

They said hello, we are the Ultra,  
     and we're so glad you came to call.   
Yes, they said we, we are the Ultra,   
     and we're so glad, so very glad you came when we called;   
But now you look a little tired, child.   
     Why don't you lean against this wall? 

Well, honey, I've had the blues, the indigos, aquas, and greens;  
But there ain't nothing compares to these lowdown Ultramarines.

Well, when I woke up this evening,   
     someone else was in my head.  
Yes, when I woke up this evening,   
     that cold sententious misanthropic Alpha's mind was in my head.  
So now when I catch up with Tarrant,   
     he's going to see just what an Auronae can do when she sees red.

It's hard to see him in my body,   
     the things he does with it are vile.  
Oh, yes, it's hard to see Avon use my body,   
     the things he gets up to can only be called vile.  
It isn't that I mind the leather,   
     but my face just looks so awful when he smiles.

Well, honey, I've had the blues, the indigos, aquas,   
     and those sickly blue-greens;   
But there ain't nothing compares to the headache they give you,  
     these lowdown Ultramarines.

No there ain't nothing compares to these lowdown, unappealing,  
     set your mind a-reeling, back-stabbing, double-dealing,  
     greedy, grasping, psyche-stealing, lowdown Ultramarines.

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a remix/sequel, created for the 2005 remixredux challenge by Kathryn Andersen (KerrAvonsen), which tells the story of what happens next. It's ["Resonances (The Out of the Blue and Into the Black Remix)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/110711/chapters/153408). Thank you, Kathryn.


End file.
